


Little Snowflake

by SnowflakeBlizzard



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, F/F, F/M, Glimmer (She-Ra) is a Good Friend, Loss of Parent(s), OOC Catra, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowflakeBlizzard/pseuds/SnowflakeBlizzard
Summary: When Catra's joke goes a little too far with unintended consequences how will frosta react as she recounts how she became the ruler of the kingdom of snows?"Bet your parents spoil you endlessly.when you are at home! Bet your mummy and daddy little princess!" Catra said with a cackle but when no one laughed she became confused until frosta looked straight at her and said "My parents are DEAD" before running off.------For an 8 year old to be in a throne something bad MUST HAVE happened
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Frosta & Glimmer (She-Ra), Glimmer & Micah (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. Words hit like daggers

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is short! More next chapter 👌

Most the princesses , as well as bow and catra, sat or layed somewhere around glimmers room. A board game and it's peices scattered in the center long forgotten as they all just talked and joked. Catra sat on the floor a tired looking adora resting her head on catra's shoulder. Mermista and seahawk say messily on two arm chairs that they had glimmer teleport into the room as mermista read the latest mer-mysteries and sea hawk told stories of his grand adventures to a bored looking bow. Perfuma and scorpia where chatting in a coner each girl with their own bean bag while glimmer was lazily peeking over at everyone from her bed.

Frosta was some what in the middle of this scene sitting crossed legged not to far from the bourd game. "Uggg! I saw that ending from a mile away! The dad was so mean and like abusive the whole time it was obviously him who murdered the pearl. " Mermista drawled closing her book with a sigh.  
"SPOILERS!" Perfuma said loudly covering her ears .

"Some people just shouldn't be parents" adora said with a yawn.  
" Like shadow weaver " Frosta added finishing the sentence in the way everyone knew adora ment just didn't say.  
"You probably don't know anything about bad parenting Ice princess! " Catra giggled (which made bow aww. He got a pillow thrown at him by catra. "I am still alive! No one panic!" ) "Bet your parents spoil you endlessly.when you are at home! Bet your mummy and daddy little princess!" Catra said with a cackle but when no one laughed she became confused until frosta looked straight at her and said "My parents are dead." before running off. Tears flooding her little black eyes as she ran away. Laura's eyes widened with shock. 

"Why would you even say that to anyone?" Glimmer said from her bed glaring at catra. " how on etheria was I suppose to know her parents are dead! " Catra said in her own defence.  
"Thirteen year old in a throne catra! THIRTEEN! For first one's sake" Glimmer said swearing under her breath "What glimmer ment was-" bow began before getting cut of by scorpia "Bad choice wild cat, bad choice" Scorpia said looking at her shaking her head .  
"Yeah like who would put a child on a throne unless they needed to?" Mermista growned " Do they teach you like any thing about common sense in the horde ? At all? Ugh! "

"I DID NOT KNOW" Carta said almost yelling. Adora rubbed her back softly. "Hey! Calm down ! It'll be fine" Adora said softly.

Glimmer sighed "whatever, all that matters now is we fix it. I'll go find frosta!" She said teleporting away from the room


	2. Past and present

Frosta ran down the brightmoon corridors pushing past the guards and through the front doors into the whispering woods. Tears flooded down her face and in the back of her mind all she could hear was herself saying her parents are dead.

\-----  
Two small girls run down a corridor laughing and giggling as they went. The smaller of the pair was frosta wearing similar clothes to the ones she would wear as a tween and teenager and the girl looked no older than 4. But she had a arorau of happiness and carefreeness surrounding her that maybe you would have taken a second look at her before deciding that it was the youngest member of the princess alliance. Chasing her was an older child of just 13 years of age. The girl had darker blue hair compared to frosta and it was quite long. Two plaits that lead to one tying her hair out of her face while the rest of it fell long past her sholders. 

"Slow down Frosta" The girl giggled catching up to her sister . "No!" Frosta said smugly pleased that she was winning ( little did she know the older girl was letting her, but that is another story) "You'll just have to run faster blake!" She said sticking her tounge out and running faster than ever .

Blake mearly smiled her black eyes filled with kindness and mischief as she sprinted up to Frosta lifted the small girl up of the floor and before either girl knew it they banged into someone. A guard. "Princess Blake your mother and father send for you" The guard said and blake nodded softly putting frosta down. "Very well general! I'll go see them now" Blake straightened her dark blue jacket and ruffled Frosta's hair. "No fair! I want to come to!" Frosta complained . "They made it clear they just want to see you princess Blake" The guard said.

Blake smiled to Frosta "Go play kiddo! I'll come and find you afterwards" And with that the girl ran down the hall her plaits becoming rather messy with all the running, if she had looked back she would have seen Frosta as she followed her. But Blake didn't. And Frosta did not turn back!  
\-------------

Frosta ran over to the rock she say on after Glimmer yelled at her a long time ago now, when the war had just started to get really bad and the wood froze over, She could not remember how she got here as she had looked for the spot just after they defeated prime but could not find it. 

Maybe it was for the best , If the spot was so hard to find it was perfect for a secret place to go and get away from everything. Frosts did not like secrets. That's how it all started. Because of secrets.

Secrets...

\----------

Frosta out her ear to the door of her parents office only hearing the odd word like "Stay safe" , "watch" , "if" , "dangerous" , " necessary ", " horde" and "attack" She tilted her head in confusion for she had hardly heard these words before. After about a hour the door opened and blake left the room looking scared and worried. Her eyes where red as if she had been crying, But her sister was not ever afraid the anything or sad. 

"What did they say?" Frosta asked her sister who jumped a bit in surprised . "Frosta! I told you to go and play. Do you even listen when people yell you things?!?" Blake said staring at the girl in shock. Frosta shock her head " not really, No! " Frosta was only 4! She didn't want to listen to anything never mind about stuff she didn't want to do!

"Well it's just about time you learn" Blake snapped . Frosta looked at her a bit scared as she had never heard her sister snap like that at her before.  
"They want to see you now." Blake said her voice softer . "You be mindful that you listen carefully and NEVER forget what they tell you. You hear me? It's important you listen" Blake patted her on the sholder and left heading down the corridor to no doubt be left alone to think somewhere.

Leaving frosta in front of the huge door of her parents office. She was puzzled by her sister's words. What could be so important? She shyly knocked on the door "mama? Papa?" She said softly parts of her fringe covering her eyes .

And the door opened slowly and Frosta could feel her heart booming.

\--------

Frosta hugged her knees. She had never thought of them being dead before. To her her family was still just as real and alive as her present. She could not bare the thought of them being her past.

The past and present, they all get muddled up in her head, she still thought of the warm and youthful family that they once where trying to forget that her parents not sister would get to grow old.


	3. I know

"Frosta!" Her fathers loud and stoic voice said far to loudly for the small girls liking . "Why did you want to see me" The small child asked confused as her father chuckled and lifted her up onto his sholders spinning her around in a circle in a goofy manor . Which, to be honest, if you had know the king was nothing unusual. For all he was incredibly tall and strong built with tidy blue hair and a bushy, bird-nest like beard who looked like he could snap someone out of existence like they never exsisted, He was a kind and jolly man, with a habit of laughing at his own jokes and puns. 

"For many reasons child! For one, could it hurt for a loving and doting papa to see his youngest child at least a few hundred times a day?" He said grinning up at her "Also I need some one to enjoy my new joke as Your mama has had enough of my pubs and jokes and your sister had the cheek to ask when I plan to grow up and come up with good ones." He said a goofy look on his face .

"Go on then? What's your joke?" Frosta said with a wide grin looking at her father , She always looked up to him a lot and not just because he was 7" tall! " what do you call money that has been frozen in ice? Cold-hard cash" He laughed merrily as Frosta chuckled "I would also tell you my new ice pub but it just 'slipped' out of my mind! See I told you we had reasons to send for you! To get a glimpse of your sweet face and to entertain you -"

"Freeze! You are yet again forgetting why we called her here" He mother a short , stern woman with beedy eyes said shaking her head. She had been staring out of the window until now. "Your Papa and I are going on a trip and will be back in a few days. Blake will be keeping an eye on you. And for the love of She-ra please don't melt the castle by the time we get back" Mama said shaking her head again however this time out of fondness.

Her father snapped into action and put her down. He coughed "yes, you must behave for your sister now, and try not to get yourselves killed, kidnapped or enslaved." Frosta just growned " NO ONE could possibly get into the castle who we don't want here and leave alive! We'll be fine! " She looked up at them "Why are you going?"

" It is irrelevant snowflake " her mother said fondly hugging the girl. "All you need to know is we are going on a trip and will be back soon" Mama said firmly expecting that to be the end of it. Her father nodded in agreement . "Does Blake know why mama?" Frosta asked looking into both their eyes . "Y-es" her mother said after a bit. " Your sister knows why we are going " 

"Then why can't I???" Frosta said impatiently . Her Papa sighed. "You are too young Frosta, we told blake because she is older and can understand. But you are too little right now Snowflake" He said and The 4 year old mearly scoffed smiled and turned to leave . Her father looked like he wanted to say something, to keep her with them longer. If only frosta understood that this could be the last time she saw them? But in her anger of not being told she failed to listen carefully and failed to understand. If only she had listened. It could of helped Her understand but she had forgotten Blake's warning to listen carefully and remember all that was said and therefore this moment would not be the making of her. And there would be no second chance to listen. Not with Her parents at least.

Her mother grabbed her fathers hand and shook her head silently too him. Just let her go she was silently saying. Freeze nodded. "You do know we love you Frosta" he said in desperation to reach out to her. The small child reached the door. "I know" she said before leaving closing the door behind her .  
\-------------

"Frosta?" Glimmer yelled in the whispering woods carefully walking around and every so often teleporting as she went. It was almost moon set and was getting rather dark. She had searched everywhere else and knew that frosta must of fled to the woods, ( plus she also got some pointers from the guards frosta had shoved out of the way...)

She finally saw the small ball of blue sitting on the rock and glimmer recognized it from their heart to heart a long time ago now, well not that long I guess. "There you are! Catra didn't mean to upset you , you know? She is just an oblivious idiot sometimes, but yet again she was raised by shadow weaver so that is not a surprise!"

Frosta turned to look at glimmer.

"I know"


	4. Sometimes we don't understand, sometimes we never will

Many hours had passed since frosta had left her parents study and now it was long past dark. Her parents had left, just like they said they would. And frosta layed in her bed something keeping her awake even though she couldn't quite place what. A soft knock on her door made her look up though.

"Frosta? Yo frosty? You awake kiddo?" Blake could be heard at the door . Frosta could hear something in her voice but srugged it off. "Yeah! I'm awake" She said sitting up.

Blake came into the room softly smiling at her younger sister. Frosta always liked blake even more when she would sneak into frosta room at night. Instead of her thick dark blue jacket with the royal family cress on (and of course several ice ball team badges hand sown on the front) and her dark brown trousers with the blue belt or her indigo boots reaching below her knees blake wore her pyjamas. Her Polar bears (frosta and Blake's favourite ice ball team...) Pyjamas snowy white hue and her fluffy blue socks made Blake look very sweet and her plaits taken out of her hair the girls indigo blue hair lay losely passed her shoulders. It always made Blake look younger, more full of life in a way, and frosta didn't have to share this version of her sister with anyone. No one ever came looking for them in the night. The blake in front of her didn't have to be anybody special just herself . That's what made her brilliant to frosta.

"So? What are you up to in here anyway? You really should be asleep" Blake said sitting on the bed next to her. " So should you " Frosta said smugly making her sister laugh. "Touche, kid, Touche!" Blake smiled brightly. Frosta smiled up at the girl before floping back down on the bed dramatically.

"I can't sleep" She complained her head staring up at the ceiling . "When will mama and papa be back?" She asked. She didn't have to look to know Blake had tenced up, the room grew very cold and was even darker . "A few days" Blake said softly hugging her knees. Frosta say up and looked at her. When should they coming back though ?" She asked and waiting for a nod from blake . A nod that never came. "I do not know. What they are doing.... It's dangerous frosta" Blake said quietly . "How? Why wouldn't they tell me?" Frosta said fisks clenched .

"You are to little to understand" Blake said staring at Frosta . "Promise me they will come back" Frosta said the severity of what was happening hitting her. " I-i-i can't promise you that frosta " Blake said sputtering in desperation to change the subject while giving a comforting awnser. She looked at frosta softly putting a hand on frostas sholder "Even if I really want to" Frosta pushed her hand away tears flooding her eyes " WHY NOT" she said voiced raised.

"Because their are some promises I can't keep!" Blake said almost yelling tears flooding her face. "Then why don't you just leave me alone!" Frosta yelled back glaring at Blake. "Fine" Blake said leaving the room seconds later frosta could hear her slamming doors down the hall.

why couldn't she promise? Why wouldn't she promise? Why wouldn't any of her family tell her the truth? 

All of her anger was forgotten the next morning when a guard told her that "her royal highness" wanted to see her. Frosta ran as fast as possible to the study thinking her mother was back already . But she stoped in shock when it was Blake in the office instead of her mother.

Her sister walked over to frosta and hugged her closely. "Frosta, I'm going to tell you about life and death and about how things happen that we are not ready for" Blake said softly her voice cracking . Frosta could feel her sister tremble. Blake was Someone who was as brave , fearless even, kind ,honest and as wise as any great mortal but in that second for the first time was sad, broken and upset. Frosta looked up at blakes teary eyes. "Where are mama and papa" Frosta demanded . 

"They have both been killed frosty, they are dead... Their gone" Blake whispered softly. Frosta didn't understand she didn't want to. "I don't understand" she said near tears herself .

"Sometimes in life we don't understand things, Sometimes we never will. But we have to be strong and brave" Blake had composed herself now and looked at frosta directly in the eyes " And lead others by our own examples "

Blake smiled sadly at the small child in front of her. "And we will always have eachover,It's me and you against the world kiddo"

"Promise me?" Frosta said looking up at her crying by now.

"I promise" Blake said


	5. The child queen

The next few weeks would pass in a flash. Frosta would eventually find out through hearing gossip among castle staff that her parents had perished after heading up to the northern reach after reports of strange creatures being there. What had killed them was unknown. But the small child had no time to dwell on such things.

Within the week her sister stood before the kingdom being crowned it’s queen, a blue crown now sitting on her indigo hair, her eyes looking tired and worn but her face looking brave. Frosta watched as Blake addressed the kingdom. Blake was young, but they all respected her, they all looked at her with pride in their faces. For she was their leader, and she was still rather young but old enough that people nodded at her in a accepting was as she spoke.

Another flash would go by and they where at Blakes cornasion party. Blake sat looking bored on her throne and Frosta mingled among the guest. People looked at Frosta with pity. She kept hearing them mutter things among themselves as she stood alone.

“Look at the child, no rose in her cheeks and no smile on her face and I doubt there will be one for a while. I tell you, nothing like her sister “

“The poor mite, her parents dead and she is still so little”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if she is shipped of to some boarding school now. No parents? And their is no way the older girl will want the burden of caring for her!”

At hearing that frosta walked up to her sister, frosta looked mad at Blake as she said “you aren’t going to ship me of to one of them schools are you? I’ll get to stay here won’t I?” She asked.

Blake looked at Frosta appalled “No, your staying here in the castle! Though I far say I will hire someone to teach you, what is this about frosta “ Blake said looking conserved 

“One of them ladies said you where going to send me away” Frosta said. People gasped at this and one little old lady (the very same who was talking about frosta having to go to a bourding school ) turned very red indeed!

“Well I’m not” Blake said to frosta giving a small wave to the people “carry on with your conversations “ She said loudly and then muttering some insult about the old lady under her breath. “Come with me Frosta, I’m going to show you something “ Blake said.

Blake lead her sister down a dark corridor into the room with the fractal Flake. “Woah!” Frosta said in amazement, it was the first time she had seen it before.

“This is the fratual Flake , Frosta. It is the sorse of our power” Blake said demonstrating creating snow that fell down on them. “Mama told me that all the great ansestors protect and give us strength through it, that they guide us in all we do. And they make sure we nether stray from them. Even when you doubt your place here, know that you belong here. That’s what mama said to me” she said softly. She looked frosta in the eyes “I’m never going to send you away” She said with a grin.

Frosta smiled back at her sister and then at the runestone. Things in that moment seemed good, but they where going to get worse is a few year, so much worse


End file.
